


Training For Training's Sake

by Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Series: Fae Deck [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Training, spar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: First Event!Eulalia invited everyone for some training and getting to know themselves and their weapons!
Series: Fae Deck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981915





	Training For Training's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> 6106 words total  
> (6106 /100) x10 = 610  
> 6716 /8 = 840bts to all attendees
> 
> Items:  
> ◇Defense Pink Pride Pin  
> ◇Homemade Chocolates (heal 5hp / item for easy healing during battle/spars) x3

Ula stood in front of a picnic table in the park, after finishing a sandwich she'd brought along for breakfast. She sent out a mass dm to everyone she knew to be in the rebel army, telling them her big training seminar was starting soon. She'd oversee a few hours of sparring for everyone, and keep an eye out for stragglers as needed. Transforming after Peach kisses her entire face, she stands watching the entrance to this particular clearing with her arms tucked behind her. Back straight, face impassive.   
Soon.

Cherri had been dmed by the ace of colorguard, Ula. Apparently it was spar day, she could guess a few names that would be up for fighting her already but she was not too worried, why should she be? She entered the area and noticed Ula already transformed and held her hand out for cream to kiss it. The girl transformed as well. It seemed she was ready to go, her posture is straighter then it usually is when not transformed but she does have the same deadpan stare on her face. 

Marina on the other hand was hopping around with Rosie on her shoulder as the two chitter chatted with each other. She was ready as she could be " Oh oh hello!! I don't think I know you both but HIHII hiii!!" The girl called out "Oh should I be transformed already??" She asked curiously continuing to run up to the other girls. woo energy. is she pinkipie with this energy.. maybe.

Jasper had been following Carmine's instructions on where to go, bouncing along the path. To say he was excited would be a overstatement. Because yeah, his mind was racing with thoughts of all different kinds, and his arms swung back and forth as he walked, but the vibes just didn't really fit into the word excitement. He got to the clearing, waving at the only people he saw there. "Hi, hello! You guys here for the sparring too?"

Velma walked arm in arm with the only marching band rebel she knew, outside Eleanor. It was kind of sad, that the branch with two aces only got one newbie, but she can whine about that on her own time.  
"I don't know about Diamonds, but I am!" She called, letting Makoto go to curtsey at Lime. 

Makoto flushed a little as the shorter ace dragged him along, but followed her lead when she bid her familiar to transform. Ammon liked the little nose kisses, it was really cute....

Mina had been making her way to the park, mainly at Periwinkle's insistent request that she should meet and train with others members. Mina had chatted at her just about the whole time about her classes before she got closer, noticing people heading towards the park and transforming. "Wow, they're already going! Come on, now me, do me, do the thing!" she said, turning to Perwinkle and begging. Which she had sighed and did, giving Mina a kiss on the forehead as they were close to the meeting spot.

Ula claps her hands.  
"Alright! Looks like it's just us for now! Cherri, you're sparring V for now. Blue boy, you're with blue girl. Red, you're with me. Once you've hit your opponent a couple times, practice healing and then we'll swap partners!" She unsheathes her rapier from nowhere at her side, and motions Jasper over.  
"First hit, go."

Cherri blinked and nodded as she moved her hands in a straight line and her Pole appeared. It seemed she was starting the battle with the V person, she seemed to be ready. 

Cherri charged at the green girl with confidence as she swiped at her with her pole blade towards the girl.  
(19 hit, 8 dmg) (She used smack)

"Oh, alright then!" He followed Ula over, twirling the stick in his hand. Glancing at the button, he aimed at her side as the pompom shot off. "Haha, neat!" He said to himself.  
(7 hit, used Shoot, 7 DMG)

"Woah!" Velma pulled her sniper rifle out with a flutter of skirts, shooting the color guard newbie twice.   
"Be careful!" (d18 +2 to hit, 1 at 1 +2 for 3dmg) (multi-shot)

Makoto pulled his scythe out, and gave the blue cheerleader a smile.  
"Uh, nice to meet you?" He swings his scythe at her. (d12 to hit, 11dmg) (smack)

Mina watched the couple other before her go before her attention was moved to the blue boy. "Nice to meet you! I'm Mina" she responded after his attack, pulling out her megaphone from behind her and hitting him with it. (19 to hit - 6 dmg) (smack)

Ula snorted.  
"Alright Listen up! This is to help everyone train! So use both of your moves! If you're scared of being mean to your opponent, too bad." She turned back to Jasper, magic lacing her words as she insulted him.  
"Your form sucks, your weapon is tacky, and I hate your hair." The damage wasn't great, mostly because she didn't believe half of what she said. (d17 to hit, 2dmg) (vicious mockery)

HP  
Ula: 173hp   
Cherri: 77hp  
Jasper: 78hp  
Velma: 172hp  
Makoto: 74hp  
Mina: 69hp  
Marina: 80hp

Cherri looked at the other girl and simply blinked, she was not hurt much by the move that the other girl did. Cherri simply sighed and attacked once more " I am being careful. Do not worry." She said monotonously, Cherri pointed their weapon at Velma and attacked them  
(8 hit, 4 dmg) (Smack)

Jasper couldn't help but wince just a tiny bit at her words. "Ok well, how's this?" He said, smacking her in the shoulder.  
(12 hit, used Smack, 8 DMG)

Velma stepped out of Cherri's way as the girl attacked. She still took damage, but a wall materialized behind her for Cherri to smack into as well. "I said be careful!" (NAT20, 5 ×2 at 10dmg) (dodge)

Makoto flinched at the hit and the order, and tried to use the same sort of attack.  
"Well, you're-!" He couldn't think of anything. Magic still lacing his voice he muttered, "crap, I'm bad at this..." hitting himself with the insult instead. (NAT1, 1dmg to self)

She braced for a hit but it didn't happen and she watched him insult himself instead. Pulling up the megaphone to her mouth, she pulled the trigger and spoke, "Hey! Don't be so hard of yourself!! Just take a minute to calm down!" she cheered. (d 17 to hit - 10 dmg?) (Caterwaul - Stunned for one turn?)

Salem was fucking late. She sprinted towards the meeting spot for the spars. She was not made for running. She had stayed up late the night before trying not only clean up the textile studio but also finish her project. Then her phone died so her alarm didn't go off and now she couldn't just message that she's late. Seeing what looked like other magicals she slowed down a bit till she was near the edge of the area. "Sorry I'm late I slept in and my alarm didn't go off." She panted out and felt Lilac land on her head. Bird claws tapped her scalp before turning into more tiny human feet.

Ula nodded at Sae, just as Velma detransformed and pulled her phone from a pocket in her jeans. Ula motioned the other Ace towards the exit, and clapped her hands.  
"Okay! One last attack before everyone heals each other. Sae, you're with that pink cheerleader, smack each other with a move and then listen to me when I say change partners! Cherri, come hit me with Red here." She turned to Jasper.  
"Don't feel too bad about what I said, I was mostly lying. And we're fixing your stance now. Plant your feet if you're shooting me, or I'll knock you over." She whaps him in the leg with her rapier as an example. (d11 +2 to hit, 11dmg) (smack)

Health:   
Ula: 165hp  
Cherri: 67hp  
Jasper: 67hp  
Velma: 168hp  
Makoto: 63hp  
Mina: 69hp  
Marina: 80hp  
Sae: 80hp

Cherri looked at the green girl as she detransformed and after she said be careful " Oh.. that hurt" She said in a monotone voice, her expression not changing, then the girl ended up leaving as she is told to fight with the red kid to hit Ula.. " Oh.. alright then" She said with a shrug as she charged over looking like she wasn't affected. She hit the Ace with her pole slashing quickly  
(9 hit, 4 dmg) 

Marina looked at Sae and Rosia kissed Marina's cheek with a smile as Marina transformed " Guess im done cheering on the sidelines huh? Dont hurt me to much friend ok?" she said brightly as her ribbon formed when she moved her hand in a dance like move   
She looked at the other girl to try to pick out her weak points " Your outfit's really simple huh, and you dont look very strong, and I guess you definitely weren't ready for a spar huh? and fighting in heels is probably gonna hurt" She said not meaning to be as mean as she is sounding   
(15 to hit, 10 dmg ) Vicious mockery

His legs tripped over each other before managing to put both of them down on the ground. Jasper fired again at the girl, aiming for the chest.  
(8 hit, used Shoot, 3 DMG)

Makoto stood a little straighter and nodded, chains dangling from his horns chiming as he does. He smacks her with the side of his scythe, rather than trying to cut her again. (d12 to hit, 3dmg)  
StrawberrySurpriseYesterday at 3:29 PM  
Mina smiled as he seemed to look more confident, "Better?" she asked before smacking her megaphone against his arm. (17 to hit - 3 dmg) (Smack)

Salem felt Lilac kiss her forehead without getting off her head. "I won't hurt you that much." She said with a smile. Getting her outfit dissed like that she shakes her head. She pulled out her needle sword and leaned on it a bit. "Really you're coming after me for a simple outfit? What you're wearing looks like magical girl lingerie that was tried to make descent. But all it did was make it tacky. How and I do know how to run in heels so you should be more worried about tripping over your ribbon there." She didn't actually think the girl's outfit was bad the colours were quite nice with each other and the form was great but still she won't take being dissed.   
(9 to hit, 8dmg Vicious Mockery)

Elise grumbled to herself, tired. Up to about an hour ago she was still in bed with no energy to go to this pep rally or whatever it was, except Tinkerbell over here wouldn't let her sleep, constantly nattering and disrupting it until she got dressed in a pair of trackies and a hoodie--Pj Top hidden underneath--she headed over to the meeting spot.  
"S'no use Honey" Elise yawned. "The meet up was about four hours ago. I most likely missed it" She said half hopefully, at this point showing up that late with everyone there and having fun would just be too awkward.

Ula clapped her hands again, thankful another kid has joined them.  
"Okay! We're going to take a minute to heal each other! If you're a medic, you're better at this than anyone else!" She flicked her wrist at Jasper, healing him a little. She motions Cherri at Jasper, trying to encourage them to focus on each other rather than her. "I'm sorry I'm not that good at healing, Babe. Er, what's your name? Mine is Ula." (4 health to Jasper)

Ula calls out to the new kid.   
"Hey, Yellow! C'mere!"

Health:  
Ula: 158hp  
Cherri: 67hp  
Jasper: 71hp  
Makoto: 60hp  
Mina: 66hp  
Marina: 72hp  
Sae: 70hp  
Elsie: 80hp

Cherri didn't get many hit's in on Ula but it didn't matter much to her, She looked at Jasper " Good job.. you got quite a few hit's in" She said in her monotone voice, she would probably need healing eventually as well but it would be ok to wait a bit if need be. She healed jasper quite a bit though.   
"Oh... guess i'm good at this..." She said with a shrug  
(6 health to Jasper) 

Marina honestly didn't want to heal up the girl in front of her, she was feeling a bit taken aback still and hurt by what she said. " Yaknow I was only saying that for the attack right. no need to be so mean about it!! I think your outfit is actually nice. But at least I pull off my Lingerie looking outfit.. it was supposed to be cute and sweet like the one piece dresses.... guess I gotta heal you up now though. Good thing I'm a medicy person. " She said somewhat mentally petty still   
(7 health to Sae)

"It's Jasper!" He looked back to Cherri, finger gunning at her. "Thanks, you did pretty good too y'know!" He tried to focus on the healing thing, though he wasn't sure if he did it right.  
(3 health to Cherri)

Makoto let himself relax a little, healing he could do. Dismissing his scythe for the moment, he concentrated on healing the cheerleader in front of him.   
"I hope this helps?" (9 health to Mina)

Salem sighed true the girl had just attacked her look but it was an attack. "I was doing the same, no hard feelings you do look really cute in the outfit. And you do pull it off. I just... first real interaction being dissed made me retaliate a bit hard." She explained. "My name is Sae, its nice to meet you. If you want we can start over." She offered. She sent some magic over to heal the other. Not really sure if she did it right.  
(10 health to Marina)

Tami had decided to watch at first, since she had already sparred with Dani before. When she watched as the other students healed each other, she let out a small gasp. She didn't know that she would be able to heal. That was something to take a mental note of.

"Uh...s-sorry I'm late..." Elise began, turning to the pink ring-leader of this training session. "I uh...I'll get to it then" She hesitated on explaining why she was late and simply transformed into her baseball uniform, straightening out her collar awkwardly.

Ula let out a huff, and nodded at Cherri.  
"Alright! New order! Yellow, work with Cherri. Jasper, you're with the Orange one. Sae, work with Blue Boy. Pink Cheerleader, you and the Blue Cheerleader are focusing on me! Do you all want to keep healing, or practice a couple more attacks? We can all focus on healing after this is over, or mob Ella's shop for Gatorade." She taps her rapier on the ground, trying to gauge how everyone feels right now.

Health:  
Ula: 158hp  
Cherri: 70hp  
Jasper: 77hp  
Makoto: 60hp  
Mina: 75hp  
Marina: 80hp  
Sae: 77hp  
Elsie: 80hp  
Tami: 80hp

Cherri blinked and seemed ready to go again. Although the student named Jasper did not really heal her much it would do for now. The yellow girl looked like a brawler as well so she guessed it was time to fight even harder. She charged at the other girl with a blank look on her face. " I am Cherri, it seems we are sparing today. Good luck." The girl decided to at least speak to the other one this time instead of just attacking.. didn't stop her from attacking though  
(7 hit, 6 dmg) (Smack)

Marina looked at the Ace and smiled " Hihi! Im Marina nice to meet ya! I am ready to fight you!!" she stated as she moved her ribbon in a sharper manner sending a ray of magic at the Ace she was fighting.  
(16 hit, 14 dmg) (Shoot)

Jasper nodded, running over to the girl with orange hair. Snickering, he shot at her foot to get her attention. "Surprise! hehe... Anyways hi I'm Jasper! We're supposed to spar right now! I think..." Muttering the last part, he looked around to see if there were any other orange people. Nope, not that he could see at least.  
(15 hit, used Shoot, 1 DMG)

Makoto couldn't tell you who Sae was... but. If Cherri is the yellow one, is Sae purple? He walks over to her, and tries to ask.  
"Hi, I'm Makoto. Are you... Sae?"

Salem was a little disappointed that the other girl didn't respond to her. Great already burned a bridge. Looking around she saw a blue magical. "Hi Makoto, yeah I'm Sae." She smiled. Lets not piss someone else off.

Tami kicked the pom pom back at Jasper, unsure if she needed to return it? "Oh. I'm Tami!" She was glad that he hit her first, because she had no idea who he was. "Alright my turn!" She took a step forward, and punched him in the side.  
( 18 hit. 8 dmg ) ( smack )

Eleanor blew out a breath as she finally arrived, setting her bag down at the edge of the area, hustling towards Ula to throw her arm around her friend. "So I'm late. I know! But, I got the cutest punch bowl. How are they doing?"

Ula hugs Eleanor back, relieved.   
"There you are! Take Marina, please. Please?" She motions the Pink Cheerleader at the Red Ace.

Health:  
Ula: 144hp  
Cherri: 70hp  
Jasper: 69hp  
Makoto: 60hp  
Mina: 75hp  
Marina: 80hp  
Sae: 77hp  
Elsie: 74hp  
Tami: 79hp  
Eleanor: 180hp

Cherri looked at her partner who seemed to just be taking hits at this point.. "It seems your head is not in the game and you are not well suited for this. I expected more of a challenge but you are simply taking hits.. how boring." The girl said in her monotone voice.  
(7 hit, 6 dmg) 

Marina looked around, she was continuing to be passed to a different person, this slightly demotivated her. She just got a good hit in to be passed off to someone else? UGHHHHH "Oh uh alrighty then. Hello.. Im Marina ... uh.. yeah" The girl said with a slight sign. attempting to flick her weapon in the same manner as before  
(4 missed. )

Jasper turned around, and on the proceeded hit Tami on the side of the head. "Oh fuck." He put his hand over his mouth, he had meant to go for the shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I- I didn't mean to hit your head."  
(12 hit, used Smack, 11 DMG)

Makoto summoned his scythe, and gave Sae an apologetic smile.   
"I wish I didn't have something so dangerous..." He murmurs, and hits her with the flat of the blade. (d16 to hit, 11dmg)

Salem nodded in understanding. Getting hit was a bit but digging her blade into the ground she threw sand at her opponent. "Are you okay?" She asked worrying that the sand got into Makoto's eyes.   
(13 to hit, 5dmg)

Elise fumbled with her bat, she hadn't been expecting this weirdo to just attack her as soon as the leader said "go" and felt the sting off her blow, by the time she could attack again she got another hit in. Elise gritted her teeth in frustration.  
(9 to hit, 1 damage)

Tami laughed. "It's fine.. I was worried I might have hit too hard." She pushed him back, landing a hit on him as he moved back.  
( 12 hit. 9 dmg. smack)

Eleanor kissed her fairy's forehead before catching her mallets, offering the other girl a grin. "Ready?" She asked, barely pausing before smacking the girl with them. "I love your outfit!"  
(16+2 to hit, 14+2dmg)

"Don't forget to try other moves! Get to know what your weapon is good for!" Ula called out, before turning to Mina.  
"Hey, sweetie?" She snapped under Mina's nose.

Health:  
Ula: 144hp  
Cherri: 69hp  
Jasper: 60hp  
Makoto: 55hp  
Mina: 75hp  
Marina: 64hp  
Sae: 66hp  
Elsie: 68hp  
Tami: 68hp  
Eleanor: 180hp

Cherri looked at Elise and blinked at the hit she got.. it was so light and barley hurt.. maybe she was stronger then she thought? She just used a different move so it would be alright to use smack again. plus she didn't want to waste energy on talking when she still had work later. The other girl seemed frustrated.. that was becoming a pattern huh? She charged at the girl and slashed with her pole like it was a sword. Smacking the girl in the arm trying to be more strategical with where she hit.  
(16 hit, 8 dmg) (smack)

Marina winced with pain being hit by Eleanor, "OW OW OW" The girl yelped taking a deep breath in, she didn't know it could hurt so much... dang it, dang it, dang it... "Owie.. I.. I won't go down that easy though.. and uh avoid any scaring please.. oww" She called out moving her ribbon in a flowing pattern before flicking her wrist as another magical beam shot out.  
(6 Hit, 8 dmg) ( Shoot)

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck as he bounced back. "Hehe yeah, guess we're even then?" He slid back on his left foot, jabbing her in the stomach.   
(18 hit, used Smack, 12 DMG)

"I'm fine," Makoto muttered, rubbing his eye distractedly, but tried to use Vicious Mockery again. He wasn't sure if it was very effective this time or not.   
"I like your outfit but it kinda washes you out, doesn't it?" (d6 +2 to hit, 5dmg)

Salem took a deep breath, they were just fighting but really she had say something back. "Really? Well sorry but-" She didn't want to be so rude like last time. "-that blue you got going on clashes with the gold." Her face drooped a bit. "Sorry. I know its an attack I went to far last time is seems." She muttered.  
(13 to hit, 5dmg)

"Christ, I bet you're popular at parties" Elsie huffed bitterly, blowing her fringe out of her face as she swung at the yolk with pigtails again, the cuts dealt to her stinging all over.  
(19 to hit, 5 damage, smack)

Tami nods. "Yeah.. that's what fighting is for!"  
( 18 hit. 5 dmg. Smack )

Eleanor whistled at the shot. "Nice! Hope you don't mind though," She flicked her wrist and let her shield slide into place before rushing forwards and hitting Marina with it.  
(17 to hit, 7dmg)

Ula clapped her hands, replacing her rapier with her spear, to knock it imperiously on the ground.   
"Heal for a minute! If you don't wanna switch partners just yet lemme know!" She motions at Mina. "Here." (5 health to Mina)

Health:  
Ula: 144hp  
Cherri: 65hp  
Jasper: 64hp  
Makoto: 60hp  
Mina: 75hp  
Marina: 57hp  
Sae: 72hp  
Elsie: 66hp  
Tami: 65hp  
Eleanor: 172hp

Cherri blinked. Oh it was time to heal? Alright then that would help a little bit huh? "I am amazing at parties" she said in a monotone voice as she healed herself.. seems she wasn't quite as good at healing herself huh? "I don't mind switching if you dont."   
(1 health to Cherri)

Marina looked at Eleanor and took in a deep breath" That really hurttttt" The girl whined in pain. She hated the hurt feeling she had "I thought this is why I became a medic so I would be ok" she mumbled in a bit of pettiness  
(10 health to Marina)

Jasper heard Ula call out about healing, and shot some Tami's way. "Yeah, you're pretty good at this I must say! Kind of don't wanna switch now, hehe." He remarked, making a smiley in the ground with his foot.  
(5 health to Tami)

Makoto nodded.  
"I understand. I tried to use it on my last opponent but... I hit myself instead. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I couldn't actually think of anything to insult." He motioned at her, to heal her.  
"Here." (6 health to Sae)

Mina had been watching the others for a bit before she realized Ula had sent a little health her way. She turned and looked at her, smiling "Oh, thanks! Right back at you!" she thanked before doing her best impression of the motion to send the health back. (5 health to Ula)

Salem smiled. "Yeah. It's kinda sad to use it on allies." She sent a wave of healing to Makoto. "Its okay, your outfit actually looks really good on you. The blue and gold do work together and it was the only thing I could think of."

"Probably for the best" Elsie muttered, wiping off her cuts with magic. She hoped Honey was satisfied with making her come here after all this.  
(5 hp to Elsie)

"I don't mind. Not not switching. Uh not changing partners I mean." Tami stumbles over her words a bit.  
( 3 health to jasper. )

Eleanor healed Marina, wincing. Okay, maybe she'd gone a... little overboard. "How are you feeling?" She offered.  
(1 hp to Marina)

"Ella! Don't hurt the children!!" Ula huffed.  
"Do you wanna keep your partners? I can only switch around some of you if you're not working together well!" Ula smiles at Mina.  
"You're doing great, hun. Wanna actually smack me?"

Health:  
Ula: 149hp  
Cherri: 66hp  
Jasper: 67hp  
Makoto: 70hp  
Mina: 75hp  
Marina: 68hp  
Sae: 78hp  
Elsie: 71hp  
Tami: 70hp  
Eleanor: 172hp

Cherri raised her hand " The both of us will be switching partners" She said speaking for Elise and herself. Elise seemed to be a boring fighter in her opinion. 

Marina blinked feeling a little better "It still feels owie but it will be ok.. we can continue if you want I keep getting passed between people" she said with a tiny sigh. "Mind if I heal a little more though?" she asked

He twirled the stick about. "Aight then, let's- AW FUCK-" While Jasper had been speaking, the button was clicked, the weapon firing right into his stomach. Ouch.   
(Nat 1, 6 DMG to self)

Makoto heals Sae again, nodding a little as she talks. And then Ace Diamond speaks again.   
"Alright! Cherri, c'mere! Mina, sweetie, you're with the other yellow brawler. Be nice, these are our allies!"   
(6 health to Sae)

Mina had been a little disappointed she wasn't able to try attacking Ula but she was ready to spar with the other girl. She gave her the yellow girl a wave as she walked up, "Hello! So you're a brawler too? Sorry in advance but does that mean this won't hurt as much?" she asked before smacking her with her megaphone. (13 to hit - 6 dmg to Elise) (Smack)

"Ow! Fuck!" She had already had it up to here with that monotone eejit from earlier and now this blue haired girl was sucker punching her too? She gritted her teeth as she swung her bat blindly, connecting much, much harder than she intended. "No-Shit"! She yelped.  
(Nat 20, (11x2) 22 damage)

"Oh uh... here!" Tami heals instead of attacking him. It wouldn't be fair it hit him when he hit himself.   
( heal 1 hp jas )

Eleanor laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. "No worries, sweetheart. I'm not trying to hurt you, it's just hard to... you know. Not hit hard, sometimes." She healed the other girl, offering a smile.  
(4hp to Marina)

Ula resummons her rapier, and smacks her charge, frowning.   
"I know you're blunt, but these are people we are working with. You might end up rooming with one. Be nice." (NAT20, 11 ×2 at 22 +2 for 24dmg to Cherri.)  
"You're not that skilled. Don't act like an asshole."

Health:  
Ula: 149hp  
Cherri: 42hp  
Jasper: 62hp  
Makoto: 70hp  
Mina: 53hp  
Marina: 72hp  
Sae: 80hp  
Elsie: 65hp  
Tami: 70hp  
Eleanor: 172hp

Cherri looked at the Ace and stared as she resummoned her rapier. the other girl was frowning... " I have not said anything explicitly rude today. Unless you count the speaking attack which could have been far worse depending on how things went" She stated as she was hit. She took a sharp breath in, oh whats this a change in her expression? Seems she did not take kindly to being hit so hard. "You just are assuming I have not been nice today, I assure you.. this is my happy face" She said cracking the every tiniest bit of a smile. "Nice form with your sword... Happy?" she said going back to her deadpan expression   
(NAT 20, 12 x 2 at 24 +2 for 26 dmg to Ula) (smack)

Marina looked at the other girl, it was time to try out vicious mockery again huh? " Not trying to heart me, that was totally barley a scratch come on you can do better then that!! And how do you fight in such a form fitting outfit isn't it like uncomfortable to fight like that? Aren't you gonna fall over" She said trying to not be quite as harsh this time  
(7 hit, 10 dmg) (vicious mockery)

"Thanks." He replied, feeling just a bit better. Jasper shook the jitters out of him, before getting back into position. "Aight, now we start." He said mostly to himself, firing at Tami.  
(13 hit, used Shoot, 8 DMG)

Makoto flinched a little at the yelling coming from the Aces' direction. He heals himself, wondering if Sae would mind if he hid with her for a while. (8 health to Self)

"OW!" she yelled as the yellow girl's weapon connected, yeah she deserved it but it's not like she hit her that hard. "owowowowow, i'm so sorry, please" she fumbled with her megaphone, pulling the trigger to speak so the girl stopped, "don't hit me that hard again" she spoke into it but she must have gotten a second dose of karma as her weapon malfunctioned and squealed with feedback. "ACK" (nat 1 - 3 dmg to self) (caterwaul)

"Are you fucking sorry?" Elise asks in a panic, jumbling her "are you okay" and "I'm so sorry" together.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta hit you that hard" She rambled, trying to heal the blue girl. Why couldn't she have hit that Yellow eejit this hard?  
(3 HP to Mina)

Tami nodded, and lunged at Jasper after he hit her, and punched him again.  
( 7 hit. 7 dmg.)

Eleanor considered the girl's deposition for a second before reaching into the folds of her skirt and throwing some sand in the other girl's face. "I think I'm managing just fine." She nodded, though the twinge of pain was familiar.  
(12 to hit, 4dmg, stats cut in half next turn)

Ula dismissed her rapier again.  
"My issue is that you never apologized. You insulted your partner and never made it clear you held no ill will. From over here I could tell you actually hurt that yellow cheerleader's feelings. Pay fucking attention, and apologize when you hurt someone. Being mean to an enemy is fine, being mean to your allies just makes you lose allies. Capiche?" She pulled off her hat and pulled a blue MHC-aid energy drink from it.  
"Here, drink. I can't heal that much damage, and you don't have as much health as me and Eleanor."

Health:  
Ula: 123hp  
Cherri: 42hp  
Jasper: 55hp  
Makoto: 78hp  
Mina: 53hp  
Marina: 68hp  
Sae: 80hp  
Elsie: 65hp  
Tami: 62hp  
Eleanor: 162hp

Cherry looked at the Ace and huffed. " Did I need to apologize? I didn't see much change in emotions. I couldn't tell I even affected her besides giving her more motivation to fight me. " She stated, the Ace continued to speak though and she just looked at her. " You know.. when I decided to help out cream it was because we were friends, I didn't think I would be forced to work with a bunch of people like all of you." She stated in a monotone voice, the Ace brought out a MHC-aid out of her hat and offered to heal her. " No thanks. I'm going back to my dorm room" She said in a slightly more cold tone not accepting the drink and detransforming with Cream in its snake form curling around her neck slightly 

Marina was about to open her mouth when she got sand in it and her eyes " AA you just threw- bleh bleh bleh bleh, I give up I give up, I said not the face and the face got hit" The girl said in a panic her eyes burning from the sand and putting her arms up.

Jasper chose to ignore the whole argument part, still glancing nervously as Cherri left. Yikes. "Uh, hold on I think we might be stopping right about now." He shook his head- boy did he have the jitters today- and continued speaking. "Yeah. Anyway, you did great! GG!" He held out his hand for her to shake.

Makoto winces. He's pretty sure the girl who'd just left was that bully from the forums. Even the Aces didn't like her... harsh.

Mina looked up at the girl in surprise when she yelled at her. "What??" she said confused, the girl wacks her hard and then yells at her? Feeling a bit of healing come her way made her realize the girl had been sorry, just weird. "No, it's ugh, it's okay I shouldn't have hit you like that, im sorry"

Elsie continues healing the blue girl, hoping she hadn't like, done irreparable damage to her or anything.  
"Nothing...nothing broken or anything?" She asked hesitantly.  
(I know were not counting HP now, but another 3 HP to Mina)

Tami stands still, and stares for a second at Jasper's outstretched hand. Oh! They wanted to do a handshake. Tami reached out with her hand as well, and gave a firm shake. "Yeah! Good game."

Eleanor blinked in surprise at the response. "I... when did you say that?" She paused and shook her head, coming closer to heal the other girl and pet her back. "There there. Are you okay? I'm sorry."  
(3hp to marina)

Ula will remember that.  
Her face darkens, as the little upstart stalks out of the clearing. Fine, Cherri wasn't a team player. Let's see how long she lasts in the army, then. Ula wasn't offering her any more tips, either. She pauses, and digs into her hat for her phone.  
That done, she chugs the MHC-aid. (60hp to Self)

Marina did her best to feel better "d-did I not.. I am sorry... I must have been switched around one to many times" she said, still coughing a little sand. " I'm gonna be ok.. imma be ok.." she coughed out.

He nodded, finger gunning with the other hand. "So like uhh, I don't know, where are you from? That's a good question to ask, right?" He asked, shrugging.

Makoto glances around, and nods to himself before heading towards the exit, detransforming as he walks and catching Ammon in his hands.  
"Let's go to our apartment, Blue."

"I don't.." she stopped to wiggle her arms and legs, "No, I guess, just my pride I suppose." she sighed, letting her weapon disappear before looking at the yellow girl. "Look, I'm sorry I guess I got a little to into attacking. It's just we're all sparring! And I thought since you're the same class we could take a bit more but" she put a hand on what was probably going to bruise, "I was very wrong" she admitted, before putting out her hand, "I want to start over, I'm Mina"

"Ah, I'm Elsie" She smiles weakly, taking Mina's hand.  
"S'not yer fault" She assures her. "S'just frustrated with that pasty bitch from before, you were just...unlucky, I guess" She shrugged awkwardly dropping her transformation. Really, she shouldn't've come here, it was a bad idea. Honey meweled and meowed up at her, nagging her more and more.  
"Yeh, yeh, I'll get something to eat" She nudged her fairy with her foot before looing up at Mina.  
"Uh, I kinda owe you one, if you want ta grab a bite, my treat" she offered as an apology.

"Oh um.." Where was she from? That was a little difficult question. "Like. Where I was born? Or where I was last? I kinda have moved around a lot... so I don't really know."

Eleanor looks around, realizing slowly what happened. She hugs Marina gently. "We'll shape you up, sweetheart. It's okay. You'll feel better once you wash it out."  
After that, she nodded to Ula. "You good, hon?"

"No. I think I'm done for the day. Everyone head home, yeah? If you want some more training Dani's doing 1 on 1 stuff, and you can ask one of us on the forums. I'm loquaciousSpearman, Eleanor is diabolicalDilligence, Dani is survivorDali, and Velma is KatGotYourTongue." She detransformed and ran a finger down Peach's back.  
"If you need me, Don't."


End file.
